supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20150610222629
Bridget ließ eine kleine Weile verstreichen, bis sie aufstand und die Treppen hinunterging. Sie hörte Jason in der Garage. Natürlich. Sein Wagen. Kurz bevor die Jugendlichen auf das Schiff nach Amerika gestiegen waren, hatte die Jägerin Jasons Schwester angerufen und sie gebeten, zu organisieren, dass jemand den Wagen zurück zum Haus brachte. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatte ein kleiner Teil von ihr, sich geschworen, ihn wieder aufzubauen. Um sich zu beschäftigen. Die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Jason nach Hause zu holen. Bridget schlüpfte durch den Türspalt und schlich sich an Jason an, dann legte sie ruckartig von hinten die Arme um ihn und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Zuerst blieb er starr stehen, doch gelang es ihm nicht lange, da ging er auf die Umarmung ein. Die Brünette hatte die Stirn an seinen Rücken gelegt und atmete seinen Duft ein. spürte, dass er tatsächlich zurück war. "Es tut mir so leid, Jason. Ich vertraue dir mehr als fast jedem anderem Menschen in meinem Leben, du wusstest, dass es Dinge gibt, über die ich nicht sprechen kann. Das habe ich auch noch nie." Jason wandte sich um und schloss die zierliche Jägerin in die Arme, presste sie fest an sich und küsste sie aufs Haar. "Vielleicht musst du aber mal darüber reden." Sie lösten sich voneinander und Bridget nahm Jasons Hand, während sie ihm in die Augen sah und versuchte, zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihr war, dass sie ihm tatsächlich vertraute, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren konnte, nicht wollte, nicht schon wieder. "Ich hoffe du hast Bier kaltgestellt", murmelte sie. "Gib mir zwei Minuten." Jason verschwand aus der Garage und kehrte kurz darauf zurück, in den Händen zwei Flaschen Bier und eine Wolldecke, "Ich schlage vor, wir setzen uns auf die Veranda, ja?" ... Bridget starrte in den Himmel, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, aber ihre Hände ruhelos. "Er hat Glück, dass er tot ist." Bei Jasons Worten blickte die Brünette ihn an. "Woher weißt du- Und überhaupt-", begann sie. "Ich wurde über fast alles Geschehende in Kenntnis gesetzt. Aber das, das wusste ich nicht. Verdammt, Bridge, ich will ihm weh tun, für das, was er getan hat." Bridget bemerkte wie sich Jasons Fingernägel in seine Handflächen bohrten, so fest waren seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie legte ihre kühle Hand auf seine und umfasste sie sanft, um so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. "Es ist vorbei, Jason. Er war nie mein richtiger Vater und er wird auch nie wieder etwas Ähnliches mit irgendeinem Mädchen da draußen tun. Ich glaube Lachesis hat ihn umgebracht." "Ich hoffe, er brennt in der Hölle bei lebendigem Leib. Jeden Tag für den Rest seines Lebens. Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Wieso hast du ihn nicht angezeigt?" Bridget legte den Kopf auf Jasons Schulter und schloss die Augen. "Ich konnte nicht. Du weißt nicht, was das in einem auslöst. Schuldgefühle und das Gefühl, dreckig zu sein, es verdient zu haben. I-ich kann es nicht erklären, manchmal denke ich, es sei meine Schuld. Irgendwie, all das, ich meine, irgendwie muss es meine Schuld sein. Wäre meine Schwester nicht getötet worden, wäre mein Vater nicht getötet worden- Vielleicht hätte meine Stiefmutter diesen Mann nie kennengelernt. Sie wäre nicht geschlagen worden, hätte nicht zusehen müssen, wie ihr Mann mich-", ihre Stimme versagte kurz, "Vielleicht hatte ich all das verdient, als Strafe für das, was meiner Familie widerfahren ist." "Bridget, sowas darfst du auf gar keinen Fall denken! In der Welt da draußen, da geschehen Dinge. So ist das im Leben. Niemand hat Auswirkung auf das, was passiert. Und du hast absolut keine Schuld daran. Hast du mich verstanden? Du hast nichts von dem verdient, was er dir angetan hat. Er ist ein mieses Dreckschwein gewesen und du kannst nichts dafür, okay? Verdammt, ich will ihn leiden lassen", Jason hielt die zusammengesunkene Jägerin fest in seinen Armen. "Ich bin endlich wieder bei dir und ich schwöre dir, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass dir jemand irgendwann noch einmal weh tut. Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben. Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich jemals wieder aus meinem Leben treten lasse. Bridget Catleen Fielding... Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen." Die Brünette richtete sich auf und blinzelte Tränen fort, die sie zu vergießen sich geweigert hatte. "Jason... Ich glaube- Ich glaube ich liebe dich. Und ich hasse dich dafür, dass du mich gezwungen hast, solche kitschige Scheiße zu reden." Jason lächelte. "Na also. Da steckt das Mädchen, dass ich kenne."